Nineveh
Nineveh, ran by player Bishie in 8.0, is the shining capital of the Assyrian nation and located upon the Tigris–Euphrates river system, along with Akkad, also an Assyrian Nation-state. The city is best known for spreading the values of non-aggression to other "buildfag" cities and diplomatic protection of smaller civilizations. Server History In comparison to nations such as the Kingdom of Israel (KOI) or Mycenaea, Nineveh entered the 8.0 iteration's scene rather late, though it was quick to rise. Guided by owner Chien, the first settler and nomad Bishie rode a pale-white Jewish horse as he traced the river to the Promised-land, untouched in the vast expanse of what was Mesopotamia. The land was claimed under Nineveh and began as all do; with a small yet apt claim, part of the Mesopotamian nation. From there the city rose from the river bank, with the ornate, south eastern wall erected almost immediately. Soon after, a quaint, tranquil garden was cultivated upon the arid soil and the nomadic era of Nineveh came to an end. Growth Era and Assyria's Founding (Current Era) Noticing the Byblos/Jerusalem hostilities and constant fall and rise of a plethora of settlements the 1st Caliph decided to involve himself and his town politically. Establishing its clear, unobtrusive pacifistic beliefs from the begging, Nineveh reached to smaller, unincorporated settlements and villages who shared similar values to its own. Freeing itself from the inactive Mesopotamia, Assyria was born. NOTE: There was a very short lived "Empire of Assyria" founded by a user called JinxedSouls (HeyItsJinx) who created the nation after the Israeli-Babylonian War. The current Assyria is in no way related to this. Through private messages and offers of peace, and subsequent prosperity the nation of Assyria rose at a tremendous rate; with "buildfag" peoples flocking far and wide to enjoy the promise of diplomatic protection and a war-free existence. The recently uprooted Byblos was the first to join, on the condition that they fulfilled their promise of reparations to the Kingdom_of_Israel Jews. Mesopotamic Acquisition Next in Assyrian sights was the dying nation of Mesopotamia, with its owner IronFE inactive following Jewish conflicts. Golhisar, a growing mountain town operated by icecool34 gladly welcomed the opportunity for expansion and signed into the nation, fully accepting its values. Not wanting such a crucial town to become inactive, owner Chien handed over mayoral rights of Babylon to player MurderousLlama. After a brief period of negotiations, Llama decided it in his best interest to leech off of Assyria for defense and materials and swore fealty to the nation. The town later adopted the motto "durka durka welfare plox" which roughly translates to "Make Anime Real". Other Noteworthy Acquisitions Akkadia - previously owned by player vidivici, the nation disbanded when its capital town of Akkad entered into Assyria. The town akkad is now run by Shaajuy Egypt - true to history (without the violence), the Egyptian Pharaoh Spurdo joined Assyria with its capital Memphis enjoying its Assyrian allegiance. Assyria-Pamilya conflict On his first day of the server player MongolRaider decided to prove his title by memeraiding the first people he came across, those people happened to be Antioch, an Assyrian town. Arriving in memegear with his friend hazardeffect the duo set to work, taunting AngryCzechFaggot outside his gate until he came and swiftly relieved them of their iron chestplates, and stone swords. They remained dormant for a few days until they resurfaced under a new name, the nation "Pamilya", a one town nation that contained the town of "Side." Their faces refreshed, their voices clear they stood to shout outside the Babylon gates, before once again Assyrians poured over the wall to defend. September 23rd saw the final stand of MongolRaider's "Side." The fateful day kick started with a deviously daring plan to assault Assyria's capital of Nineveh. With the reinforcements of Erenta, MosBy and a few others Mongol and hazard sieged and took the city (not with Towny warfare, they just swarmed it) resulting in the deaths of countless mobs and innocent horses. Not to be pushed around, the buildfags hid in their storeroom and geared up; a trio consisting of Bishie, Zehnger and Shaaju. After the diplomatic options failed the Assyrians fled up river to Akkad, from there they tricked the idle Turks as they launched a counter attack through the TIgris-Euphrates river. This was the 3rd and last assault. Fed up of the harassment the buildfags decided to raise some troops of their own and after a brief period they scouted the Turkish coast for the town of "Side." Setting up small encampment that was shrouded in the heart of the hills they left horses, back-up supplies and bedrolls. With the element of suprise at hand, and having stripped MongolRaider and co. of their gear merely two hours before hand a bloody war ensued resulting in the destruction and fall of Side, and the nation of Pamilya. Despite this Assyria still swears by its peaceful, diplomatic values and hopes times like these will be few and far between. Image: ''Below is the former town of Side, located at -4300 -4300 on the Southern Turkish Coast. '' Assyria Siege.png Category:8.0 Category:Towny Category:Towns